Fallen world
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: An orginal story about a young girl who's world falls apart


It was raining outside as I walked home. The day had been a normal one for the most part...at least that is what I thought. My hair hug tightly to my face, letting my pale frame seem even more pale. I stopped in front of a neighbors house listening to the fighting at my own. My mother and father had been drinking once more, it always ended badly. Letting out a sigh I approached my front door only to have it slung open on me. There in the light was my mother looking almost sickly.

"Move you little bitch."

That was all she said as brushing pass me to the silver four door truck of hers. My father stood in the door with a beer bottle to his lips. His eyes watched my mother then turned to me.

"So you leaving to like that slut of a mother?"

I really didn't want to bother with him right now. He got pissed when I walked to the stairs, only to throw the bottle at me.

"You better answer me you little bitch."

I let out a sigh as seeing the rage growing in his eyes. It seemed like all my life the people who were suppost to be adults acted like children.

"Sorry dad...I am just tired. I'm going to go to bed. I think you should get some rest as well."

My father wasn't a bad man...it was just his drinking that turned him into a monster. He said nothing as I slowly headed up the stairs. I turned slightly looking at him downstairs, it was sad. I hated him so much yet I wanted to be his little girl. I was pathetic for thinking that with him.

"Night dad."

When I walked into my room it was almost like a prison cell. It barely had anything in it but clothing and a bed. I suppose it was nice since when I actually got something they sold it. Downstairs I could hear him getting another beer, bitching about mom and me. Tears fall down my face as I fall onto my bed. I place a hand over my face to hide my shame of even being alive. Slowly my eyes open, it feels like my body is numb. The silence of the house breaks as I hear a siren.

"Dad!"

One swift movement I jump out of bed and almost fall down the stairs. I yanked the front door open to see my father in handcuffs. The officers have to pull me off. It is then I notice all the blood over him.

"Ma'am you need to stay back."

I must have hit the officer since they pinned me to the car.

"Ma'am you are under arrest."

My voice left me as listening to the police speak. My father had killed a man.

"Put him in that car over there. Now ma'am do you know why your father would kill that man?"

His voice seemed like a distant dream, almost like a nightmare.

"No...he...it isn't true."

The officer shook his head letting out a sigh. They were searching through my house. Everything was falling apart in my world.

The officier places me into a car talking to another cop. I can hear them say the dead mans name. It is Rick Sanchez a name I know very good. Mom had been having an affiar with this man all my life almost.

"Let me out! My dad didn't do this...there isn't any way he would do that."

The cops just stood there talking ignoring me. That is untill I started to bash my head against the window. A female officier came pulling me out to the ground. I bucked back sending her flying hard onto the ground. A few of the other men tackled me to the ground. I can honestely say it hurt like hell. Three men like twice my size ramming me to the ground.

"Ma'am you need to remain calm or else. We don't want to be any rougher with you."

I don't know why but I started to laugh at them. In my mind I was breaking down but physically...I think physically I was in denial. They place me back into the car, this time actually driving to the station. It smelled like old food and cheap cigerattes. I was walked to sit into a chair while they took my name, address and age. It was funny when they went to take my picture. I was too short for their camera...I'm only five foot three inches. They had to take the camera off which made several people behind me laugh.

"How old are you again?"

The woman taking my photo couldn't believe my age.

"I'm eighteen...not like it really fucking matters."

After the photo was taken I was made to take my shoes and peircings all out. They placed me in a small room with a glass window, a metal door that had to weigh at least 200 pounds. It wasn't like I couldn't push it open, more like I was sealed in here like a animal.

"Dad...did you actually kill Rick?"

I could hear the shakeyness of my own voice. It bugged me knowing he might have actually done it being drunk...sober was a different story. I sat there with my head against the wall listening to people. I guess they thought it a bad thing to put me with someone else. I had to admit right now my fighting nature with other people would come out. Out in the front I could hear my mother bitching them out, she wanted me free. It wasn't something I'd expected since she was running away from us.

"Hey you kid...your mother posted bail."

I walked out grabbing my stuff. My mother glared to me as I ignored her. I walked outside as she grabbed my arm hard. First thing I did was pull away, second was slap her. Her face looked as though I betrayed her. It caused me to laugh. When she spoke I still couldn't help laughing at her.

"You are the most un-grateful little bitch. I just got your ass out of jail. Do you think that was cheap? Maybe I should take you back in there for hitting me ingrate."

I must have balled my fist since she took a few steps back. Her eyes looked almost afraid of me.

"That's really rich...me a ingrate. I took care of you and dad since I could walk basically. You never took care of me unless you had too. Better yet you took care of Ricks children. If you wanted to be with your slut of a man then why didn't you leave? Why did you stay and cause dad more pain...me more pain..."

A cop stood at the front door, he'd listened to everything. His face was a pained one thinking about the situtation. I hated this life more then anything especially her. When she went to pull me into her arms I ran. I couldn't even stop running for miles. I suppose this far in my story you should know my name...I'm Kalin Shibo.

It is late afternoon when anyone is capable of finding me. The cop who stood at the door found me. Rain had been falling since I ran from my mother. He stood there with an umbrella..only looking to me.

"Come on Kalin."

His voice was one you think of to soothe your nerves...it was in a way to calming. He took me to his house which was really nice. I sat down on his couch watching him walk into a room. When he came back he had a towel along with dry clothes for me.

"Thanks..."

He watched as Kalin walked into another room to change. This cop was the weird one to the others. His family had been known for a history of violence along with other things.

"So what is your name cop? It is only fair you know mine."

Kalin walked from the room looking to him. It was amusing to her he had to be at least six foot two. He smiled to her as she sat down on his couch.

"My name is Marshall Cain. Now it is fair I suppose. You know your dad is in a shit load of trouble right?"

Kalin pulled her knees into her chest just burring herself. She looks up with a faint smile hiding her pain.

"Yeah...dad was drinking. I don't think he would kill Rick but...I don't know."

Marshall gets up walking over to her. He places his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Kalin looks up as only her eyes can been seen through her hair. She had already started to cry, she burried her face into him.

"Don't worry Kalin. You shouldn't have to be the only one being an adult."

Kalin closed her eyes letting Marshall hold her. He smiled when she fell asleep just covering her up with a blanket on the couch.

"Seems like no one has a happy ending anymore...it is a shame."

Marshall looks at her bare neck seeing several scars. It looked like someone had held her down cutting into the flesh. Every breathe that was exhaled made Kalin's body move. No one had just held her like this since she was four. Even back then it was only because her dad was doped up on pain medication.

After a few hours he falls asleep as well. In the morning Kalin woke up looking to his face. He was a very handsome guy, nice high cheek bones, long pitch black hair, soft pink lips which made them look kissable. She shakes her head climbing carefully off of him.

"What are you doing? Stop drooling over the guy like a damn school girl."

Very silently I go to his room grabbing a change of clothes. When I glance back he is still asleep...at least I think so. Taking no chances I quickly strip putting on the clean clothes. I climb out the window taking off at a jog down a dirt road. It wasn't nice to just leave after what he did. For some strange reason I felt like I wouldn't be safe there any longer.

A knock comes to Marshall's dooor. He looks around then lets out a groggy yawn. Three men from the work place stood there, one pushed him a side walking into the house. He was looking for Kalin...which pissed Marshall off.

"If we are done searching my place get the fuck out or else I will make you."

Marshall already had his hand gun in his hand prepared to fire. They could see the look to his eyes which meant kill. The men leave not saying another word just ignoring what happened. He holds onto the gun just letting himself fall to the floor.

"Don't make me go back to those days...I might not be able to return this time."

Kalin stopped looking to a car passing her. It was a old beat up chevy that had an old woman driving. The elderly woman smiled pulling off to the side.

"Do you need a ride dear?"

A smile came to Kalins face nodding climbing into the chevy. The woman starts driving again and lets Kalin out at the next town.

"Thanks Ma'am..."

I watched as the woman left almost sad I had to go. This town was one I traveled to alot to get drugs for my mother. She always said you need to do it for me...if I do then something might happen. That was all a load of bullshit and I knew it. The light of day was already leaving making it hard to see in the dim light.

Kalin walks down a road nodding to a few poeple as others just stared. This was not the best neighborhood to walk into even in day light. She stopped at a three story house that a woman in a mini skirt and corset top was in front. The woman had a bottle of vodka in her hand waving for Kalin to sit next to her. She sits down as the woman hands over the bottle.

"Sorry I don't drink vodka...it makes me sick."

The woman laughs taking a swig from the bottle. She let Kalin get into her cigarette case getting out one lighting it up. The nicotine from the cigarette was calming her nerves. Everything in the last 48 hours was like a freakish dream.

"Thanks...Star I got a question for you?"

The woman looks over to her a eye brow raising with suspense. She nods then take another swig of vodka.

"My dad is being transfered in two days to a holding...I want to get him away. Do you think I could possible do it with the connections I have?"

Star let her bottle fall as the glass shatters on the brick steps. She couldn't believe her ears that Kalin would actually do this.

"I might be drug and high but even I know that doesn't sound like a good idea."

I looked down to the steps watching the vodka run under my shoes. It looked like a small river flowing down into the grass. I glanced up at Star then back down. My voice was firm but still slightly unsure when I spoke.

"I want a answer...would it work with my connections?"

Star shook her head letting out a breathe.

"Yeah...you still know that yakuza who owes you a favor? If not you still know a shit load of dicks."

I stand up looking to her then walk into the house. Several people sat in the living room in barely any clothing. One of the people was a girl I went to school with...that is till she got hooked on drugs. I went up the stairs to my normal room scaring a couple out that was shooting up. The bed was nasty so I flipped it over sitting on the box springs. This place smelled so bad yet it also had a flowery smell from the roses.

"Dad...I swear you better not have killed Rick. Although I'm glad that home wrecking bastard is finally dead."

My words seared through my lips like a brilliant fire blazing. I couldn't believe how tainted my own mind and thoughts had become. It was ironic considering how much I faught to not become like this in the first place. Star still didn't know how I met that Yakuza guy. To be honest I wasn't going to tell her. We used each other to have a alliby for when police were questioning us.

He was a nice guy for the most part. I loved how his eyes had met mine while we lied. In many ways my mother rubbed off more then I would like. Hated to admit it but I loved sleeping around if I could. There is one difference between my mother and I though...I would never do that if I was really with someone.

I lay myself down wiggling on the box springs till finally I get comfy. No one would come into the room if I was still here but Star. In the prison was Kalin's father who was finally sober...he was terrified at the thought of killing. He leant his head against the wall not wanting to move from being so sore. Many of the police had beatten him before actaully bringing him into the station. His jaw alone was enough to make a weak man cry out in pain.

He lifts his head looking to one of the officiers who was smiling at him. It was Rick Sanchez's older brother. No one knew they were siblings since he was only a half brother. Kalin's father got up walking to the back of the cell. The officier smirks walking into the cell pulling his billy club (the stick they hit with) swinging it hard into the mans arm. The room was small so the crack of the bone echo'd several times over.

Kalin's father rammed the cop into the wall taking the billy club away. Another officier seen him throw it to the ground backing away. They pull the one cop out bitching him out. The man glared walking from the room as two other cops took him into custody. Kalin's father sat down breathing hard holding onto his arm. The bone was shattered in several places almost to unbarable to even move. They take him to the hospital as the docotors tend to him.

One of the nurses cursed to the doctor telling that this is the third time this occurred. It was too much to keep covering up for a cop. She didn't want to do it any longer and wouldn't. The nurse gets hit by the docotor then leaves. Kalin's dad let out a frusterated sigh seeing everything. His head was racing and it took everything not to pass out. When they return to the station many people seemed to be uneased...they knew it wasn't a good thing a cop was bashing a guy. It was even worse when they had camera's all over and no one could get the tape.

In the morning Marshall is placed on the group who will be moving Kalin's father. This was the beginning of the end or was it a new start. 


End file.
